Memories
by Kotay3
Summary: The Flying Doctors. Tom's thinking of his time in africa


**Memories**

It was dark and he couldn't fid his way out of the darkness, no matter how much he tried. For so long he'd stayed in the darkness, letting it consume him, putting up a wall of ice surrounding his heart.

He'd been on the verge of letting it all go, ending the hell that was his life.

Then David came and brought the love and light into his life again, melting down the ice around his heart.

His eyes got a haunted look when he let his mind wander back to his time in Eritrea.

The thousands of people that had to live squeezed together in the small refuge camp, the malnourished children and all of the sick people who were in desperate need of medical attention. There was so much suffering and so much misery and there were never enough of anything. Not enough medications and equipments to treat the patients, not enough beds for those who needed one, never enough food or clean water to feed the families, nor were there enough skilled doctors and nurses to be able to give treatment to those who needed it the most.

He'd always tried to do his best, though he always knew in the back of his head that what he did would never be enough to help them all, just a few.

He might had been able to save one patient but at the same time lost another, always wondering that if he'd just pushed himself a little bit harder then maybe he'd been able to save them both.

Everyone in the E.R team had worked day and night, fighting desperately to save as many lives as possible. It had been a never ending mission, the hordes of wounded and emaciated people that came to the hospital tent never ended.

He hated loosing any of his patients, especially children. The small innocent children that never had gotten the chance to live and to make something out of their lives.

It was after the death of Star, one of his small patients that he'd decided to leave Eritrea and go back to Australia.

Star, an old couple had fined her living in a paper box in the street and had taken her to the camp. They were the ones that had given her the name, hoping that the doctors would be able to save the child.

She'd been eight years old but had a body of a four year old. She'd been so fragile; her little body was just skin and bone. They had treated her for three months and he'd done everything in his power to make her well again, it didn't help.

She became weaker for every day that had passed and then, one day she stopped breathing.

The next week he'd packed his bags and took the plane home to Australia in hope to find himself again.

He thought about what had made him leave for Eritrea in the first place. Beside for the obvious fact that his expertise had been more that wanted he hadn't been sure about his feelings towards Chris, about their almost upcoming marriage and he'd needed some time alone to think and to sort out his feelings and emotions.

He didn't regret his decision to go there, but what he'd been through during his time there had changed him for good.

He knew deep down that he could never go back to be the same old person that he'd been before his departure. Not after what he'd experienced back there.

He still had nightmares now and then, waking up to his own screams with his body soaked with sweat.

David was the one who calmed him, showed him that he wasn't alone anymore and gave him all of his love and support.

When he came back to Australia his first thought had been to keep his former colleges from knowing that he was back.

He knew that the wouldn't understand and he simply needed some time by himself, needed time to think and what had been more important, he needed to find the part of him that had been missing.

He'd taken a job on a farm outside Coopers Crossing. The accident had happened which had led him to meet Chris again.

He still remembered the hurt look on her face when she saw him.

He hated himself for hurting her but he knew that she wouldn't understand how much he'd changed science he left the Crossing.

The welcome-home party had been a disaster. Afterwards he'd tried to talk to Chris, telling her about his time in Africa.

She said that she understood, but he could see it in her eyes that she didn't, not fully.

The he met David, the new young doctor from Broken Hill.

He would always remember how he'd looked that day. The wind blowing in his soft brown hair, his beautiful green eyes shining with life and had a twinkle of mischief in them and the lovely smile that had graced hid lips.

He shuddered when he thought about how close he'd been to loose him before had had the chance to get to know the wonderful person hat lay behind David's sometimes a bit arrogant surface.

He remembered how scared he'd been when David had gotten stung by the wasps and he had been forced to do a tracheotomy on him while the plane was still in the air.

It had just been good luck and with the help from Chris that he, David and the plane had landed on ground without a scratch.

Chris, his feelings for her had changed into what he would have felt for a sister or a very dear friend.

His thoughts wandered over to David, the green eyed god.

They had became friends, especially after the mine incident when David had came over it visit him quite frequently at his sickbed. Over the following months the friendship had slowly changed into something deeper and he'd finally discovered what love was.

It gad been though in the beginning, he'd felt confused and had fought the feelings with everything that he had and so had David.

Then, after a while they got tired of fighting the feelings that they held towards one another and gave in to the new sensations.

They had done a lot of talking, he told David everything about his life, sharing every painful memory with the other man and had gotten so much love and understanding in return. Together with David he felt complete.

It was after one of these moments they had made love for the first time.

When he entered him he felt like he was in heaven. Their bodies matched each other perfectly.

A thin layer of sweat covered their connected bodies as they moved together in a rhythm old as the time towards the stars.

David's green eyes had been dark, almost black with passion, love and desire and his shout of pleasure as he came, covering both their stomachs with his seed.

Suddenly Tom was drawn back to reality by the soft hand of his lover playing with his fingers on Tom's bare chest.

"Tommy, what are you thinking of?" David asked, his emerald orbs sending Tom a worried look as he let his other hand run through Tom's thick black hair. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Tom gave the younger man a look filled with love and adoration, silently thanking his lucky star for sending this wonderful and caring man into his life.

"No, I was just thinking." He answered.

"About what?" David asked and laid his head to rest on Tom's heart, listening to the steady beats.

"Bout my time in Africa, meeting you and about us." Tom replied while his hands started to explore David's body.

"Mmhm…" was all that David managed to get out as he let his own hands wander down Tom's body.

"I love you." Tom said looking straight into David's eyes, locking their lips in a breathtaking kiss.

"I love you too, with all my heart." David replied while trying to catch his breath. He gave Tom a soft loving smile.

"For ever."

"Forever."

Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind  
Memories, sweetened thru the ages just like wine,  
Memories, memories, sweet memories

/ Elvis Presley


End file.
